Guardian
by Specks
Summary: The final Battle between good and evil is coming. To weather this storm sucessfully the Scoobies and the AI team will have to work together. Will they survive? Working together that is.


Title: Guardian  
  
Rating: PG. 13 for now  
  
Author: Specks  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the BTVS and Angel characters. Joss and his evil monkeys own all. EVIL EVIl...ok  
  
I'll l stop now. ANywas I own all of the other characters that I create Kirel etc..  
  
Pairings: B/A of course, and I'm thinking about a W/S pairing  
  
Spoilers: Anything is fair game  
  
Feedback: Yes! I crave feedback, should I continue? Any ideas would be welcome as well. I really have no clue where I'm going with this, so...Please e-mail me at slete130@netzero.net  
  
A lone figure stood atop a jagged cliff; unmoving but for the almost imperceptible rise and fall of his chest. Clad in a dark blue tunic, cloak, and soft leather boots, the figure did not seem to fit into the fabric of this time. Raven black hair swayed gently in the wind as ancient, opaque eyes gazed out of a youthful continence at the city below. Observing, contemplating...judging.  
  
It was a beautiful night, the sky was clear and littered with sapphire stars, scattered almost carelessly across the wide expanse of a velvet canvas. The cerulean blue complimented a brilliant moon that illuminated the midnight sky. Its milky, opalescent light streamed down through the fissures of the surrounding trees, creating patterned shadows on the moist dirt floor. Crickets chirped softly and night owls hooted bringing to life nature's composition.  
  
A soft summer breeze lifted familiar scents of sewage, metal, and sweat from the city. The man-made odors mingled seamlessly with the smell of sandalwood, freshly fallen rain, and the essence of nature, creating an... unnatural balance.  
  
"They have no idea of what is to come," said the figure, addressing the apparent darkness.  
  
"And how do you propose to remedy that?" A second figure emerged from the shadows to join the first. Short, blond hair glimmered as the newcomer stepped into the light. Leather boots made crunching noises, as gravel gave way to his weight. The sounds breaking the peaceful harmony of the moment.  
  
"Everything," the determination and conviction behind that simple answer was almost palatable.  
  
The blonde man sighed, " You know that is impossible, Kirel."  
  
For the first time, the one called Kirel lifted his gaze from the city. Turning with a controlled grace that belied mortal creatures, he faced the blonde, "Nothing is impossible, S'hofned," Sweeping his arm to encompass the entire town, Kirel continued, " All of those people out there are innocent of what is about to happen. I cannot stand by and do nothing. They must be warned, they will all soon be engaged in the greatest battle of their lives, and they know nothing. *Nothing!* How can we justify that?"  
  
"It is not our place to justify anything." replied S'hofned, "It is our duty to keep the balance, nothing more. As Guardians, we do not have the luxury of caring. You come dangerously close to caring for these lower beings, brother."  
  
"How can I not?! These lower beings as you like to call them, are what keep the balance. Without them, there would be no scale."  
  
"Tools!", S'hofned waved a dismissive hand, "You must begin to think of them as such, or that caring will become your downfall."  
  
"Then fall I shall." replied Kirel with quiet resolve. "I'm tired S'hofned, so very tired: Of the games we are forced to play. The constancy of our lives, the endless abyss that is our existence! I'm tired of...of being tired. Caring for the lower beings assuage my weariness, they give me a purpose. I refuse to stand idle while they suffer, they deserve more."  
  
For a second S'hofned seemed about to protest, but then shook his head instead. "I know that nothing I say will deter you from your chosen path. But a bit of advice Kirel: Be cautious of whom you come to care for."  
  
"I will... I don't expect you to understand, but thank you."  
  
  
  
The discussion concluded, Kirel returned his gaze to the city. The lights twinkled in the distance, it was so amazing how so much beauty could exist in a world such as this. The view was perfect from his perch atop the cliff, like a painting from some fairy tale dream. Yet he knew all too well how dreams could descend into the realm of nightmares. For a moment the two men watched the ebb and flow of energies unseen by mortal eyes. Then as quietly as he'd come, the blonde was gone, leaving Kirel to his thoughts.  
  
  
  
Heaven and hell were about to clash a final time, and earth was to be their chosen battlefield. Even now the pieces of that intricate chess game were being assembled. Piece by painstaking piece, both sides had already begun the process, each bidding its time. The balance was shifting. In what direction he knew not, but what he did know was after this, the balance would no longer be. One side would emerge victorious. Whether it was dark or light would be determined by their champions.  
  
The warriors needed to be gathered, and prophecies divulged. Kirel removed a piece of parchment from his inner pocket. The list of those to be gathered: Elizabeth Anne Summers, Sunnydale, California. Faith Guevera and Angel O' Connor Los Angeles, California. Many more were on his list, but they would be the foundation.  
  
With is task in mind, Kirel slipped back into the nothingness of the cosmos. There was much to be done. 


End file.
